Dragon Ball- The sisters
by Chronos0305
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, and Vegeta's brother aren't the only pure-blooded Saiyans left. There are 12 others actually, two of which are equal in power to Goku and Vegeta.
1. Prolouge

The Sisters-Prologue

 _Age 736: Planet Vegeta_

A total of 13 Saiyans are seen flying through the wasteland, all confirmed to be Saiyans from their monkey tails. 10 of those 13 are young children or babies, only three are any older. Two of these Saiyans are girls; one of them appears to be in her late teens with a height of six feet three inches. This girl has long, spiky, messy light blue hair. Her eyes are a similar style to Android 18's and are a green color. The battle armor she is wearing is blue, sleeveless, and a skirt style. She is wearing black pants underneath and has white boots. The other girl looks similar in many ways. Her hair is long and light blue like the other girl, except it is smooth. Her eyes are a green color and are the typical style shape. Her battle armor is the same as the other girl's, including the pants and boots. She is younger looking (early to mid-teens) with a height of five feet, one inch. The final Saiyan is a massive eight foot tall man. His hair is black colored and messy. His eyes are the same black color. His possesses a short, black beard. His battle armor is the typical style for Saiyans, except it is yellow colored. He is very muscular looking. The three older Saiyans are all carrying the younger ones on their backs. The girls are both carrying three while the man is carrying four. The younger girl says," Dad, how much farther is it; they might have caught up to us by now."

The man said," Not much further Semaya, we should reach the ship soon."

The older girl then said," Dad, are you sure about this? You know what the other Saiyans will do if they find us deserting the planet."

The man said," I already know Celeswy, but I also know what Frieza might eventually do. Our family is probably the only one on the planet who does not enjoy killing our opponents when we fight. I don't want you girls, or all of these orphan children to suffer from the destruction Frieza will bring. Your mother would not have wanted it this way." Then, a Ki blast came from above. The three dodged it as it flew to the ground and exploded. The man then said in his head," Crap, I thought we had more time before he caught up. Guess I have no choice, I have to fight him." He then shouted out to his two daughters," Girls, take these kids and get to the ship! I'll catch up to you later!"

The younger girl named Semaya then said," But Dad, me and Celeswy can help. You know what we can both do so let us fight with you."

The man shouted out," No, I don't want you girls to suffer the same fate as your mother, so go."

Semaya said," But Dad…"

"GO!" The two girls responded instantly to their father's commanding voice. Each sister took two children from their father's back and held them in their arms. They then flew off and disappeared. As they left, the man assumed a fighting stance as a figure approached him.

The figure was a male Saiyan. He was bald and was five feet, 10 inches in height. His beard was long and black and his eyes were pure black with a green scouter covering his left eye. He wore a sinister smile on his face as he floated in front of the man; his arms crossed in a way that made him look overconfident. This other Saiyan then said," Well, well looks like I finally caught up to you Carn. For a Saiyan who never fights, you're surprisingly fast."

The Saiyan named Carn then said," Listen to me Cress, as a scientist of our race I have discovered something gravely important. After obtaining a sample of Frieza's DNA, I was able discover how powerful Frieza really is. Even with the combined might of every Saiyan there is, it won't be enough to stop him. It's only a matter of time before Frieza decides to do away us. I've determined that the best course of action is to hide from him until we have enough strength to be able to take him on. I'm not much of a fighter, we both know that, but if we have a warrior like you with us, then in time maybe we'll be able to…"

Cress then laughed in a maniacal way. "You are really underestimating our power Carn. Sounds to me like you and those daughters of yours are just being cowards, and you're trying to do the same to those other kids you took. I've always found it surprising that a Saiyan of your size and power would never even try to become the fighter he was meant to be, but now I know why. If you leave this planet, all that will do is ruin the reputation we Saiyans have worked so hard to get."

Carn clenched his fist and said," I see, I should've expected that a barbarian like you would never understand!" Carn then charged at the man. Punches and kicks were thrown left and right between the two Saiyans, each dodging each other's attacks at incredible speeds.

Cress said as they fought," You've always been soft Carn; you could've become a mid-class or maybe even elite with that power of yours."

Carn said," Shut up, all Saiyans are nothing more than barbarians looking to kill!"

Unknown to the two fighting Saiyans, Carn's daughters and the orphan Saiyans were watching the fight unfold nearby. Semaya said," Wow, look at Dad go. I've never seen him fight like this."

Celeswy said," I've seen him spar with Mom once. Even though she was the warrior, Dad had no trouble beating her."

The two Saiyans then crashed into the ground. With bruises all over both their bodies, Cress said," Alright, playtime is over. I'm in hurry to do something else so I'll just finish you right here and now." The two Saiyans then launched powerful Ki blasts at each other. It was evenly matched, but Carn's blat overpowered Cress's. Cress was engulfed in powerful explosion. Carn smiled as he began to walk away. As he did though, a Ki blast hit him straight in the back, killing him. As the dust cleared, Cress was seen standing straight up with an evil grin on his face. He laughed maniacally as Carn fell to the ground dead.

"DAD!" The two girls then flew from their hiding spot and landed straight next to the corpse of their father. Semaya desperately shook her father hoping he would get up while tears formed in Celeswy's eyes.

Cress said as he laughed," Ha ha ha ha, would you like at that; Daddy's little girls were so worried they didn't leave when he told them to. Listen to me kids, your father there was nothing more than a soft-hearted waste of power. If you come back with me then maybe you won't get punished for attempting to become a traitor like he did." As he spoke, Semaya stood up and turned towards Cress with her sister. Both of their eyes were covered in shadows.

Celeswy then said," Shut up you bastard. You honestly expect we would go with you after seeing you kill our father right in front of us!" As she spoke, the ground started to float upwards in tiny pieces.

Cress's scouter started beeping as it the numbers displayed kept on increasing. Semaya said," Dad believed in a better way of life for us Saiyans, one where we can fight without the need to kill our opponents. No one except Mom would listen to him though!"

Cress was starting to get nervous as Celeswy said," If you think we are just going to throw away the life Dad wanted for us…"

The two then simultaneously shouted out,"…THEN YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" The two then transformed. Both of the sisters' hair changed to a golden color as their hair became spiky and started to move upward. The ground around the girls moved in a shockwave motion, with the girls as the epicenter. Their power increased so much that it caused Cress's scouter to short circuit and explode. The two girls had become Super Saiyans.

Cress was terrified out of his mind. He said," Th-this power, i-it can only be one th-thing; you two a-are Super Saiyans!" The girls shot a glare at the terrified Saiyan. He screamed out," Stay back!" He prepared to launch a Ki attack, but the girls disappeared from his sight. They then appeared at his sides; Celeswy on his left and Semaya on his right. The two girls then threw countless punches and kicks at Cress. He was helpless as the two Super Saiyans beat him to a pulp.

They then launched him into the air and prepared a Ki attack to finish him off. They both shouted out right before they released their attack," THIS IS FOR DAD YOU BASTARD!" The attack flew upward in a fashion similar to a Kamehameha wave and completely disintegrated Cress.

The two then transformed back into their base form and approached their father's corpse. Celeswy said as they looked down at the corpse," We'll bury Dad on the planet we arrive on later. We'll each carry four kids on our back; you'll have to carry two since I'll be carrying Dad." Semaya nodded yes in response. Celeswy picked up the corpse of her father and the two sisters flew back to the spot where they left the orphan children. After getting four onto each sister's back and Semaya carrying two in her arms, the two flew off toward their ship. They quickly arrived at it; it was a small ship that was just the right size to carry all the intended passengers. They opened up the hatch and climbed inside. The interior was really hollow except for a large stockpile of food and 13 cryogenic stasis pods. Celeswy laid the corpse of her father in one and closed it up. She set the kids on her back down and went to the pilot chamber. After inputting the coordinates into the computer, she went back into the stasis chamber to see Semaya finishing up putting all the children into stasis chambers. Celeswy approached her sister and said," I input the coordinates for the planet Dad had in mind. It is a relatively unnoticed planet so it will be a while before the other Saiyans or Frieza find out about it." The two then climbed into stasis pods.

They both said in their heads as the pods closed," Don't worry Dad, everything is going just like you wanted." The two fell asleep and ship took off on autopilot.

As the ship left orbit, the flagship containing Frieza himself noticed the sisters' ship. A subordinate said directly to Frieza," Lord Frieza, an unidentified ship is leaving Planet Vegeta right at this moment. What are your orders?"

Frieza said in response," Shoot it down; it's probably that monkey scientist Carn trying to run away. I knew I shouldn't have given him a piece of my DNA."

The subordinate said," Understood we shall do so at once Lord Frieza." A beam was fired from Frieza's ship. It did not destroy the sisters' ship, but it did damage it a bit before it jumped to hyperspace. "Sir, we were able to damage the ship before it was able to escape. Shall we chase after it and finish the job?"

Frieza said," No need, that monkey Carn is too soft-hearted to ever become a threat to me. Besides, the crash landing he will have will probably finish him off anyway."

The sisters' ship is seen approaching the planet Earth. As it enters the atmosphere, the ship's autopilot starts to malfunction. This causes it to crash deep into the ground near a large city. No one wakes up, at least not for a long while.

 _Age 778: Planet Earth_

The battle between the legendary Saiyan Goku and the infamous God of Destruction Beerus is taking place. Their fight ends up going through the ground itself. As the fight though, they accidentally cause a long forgotten ship to reactivate.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Umm, hey there. This is the first fanfiction of mine which I have posted for the public. I have other original stories but I am writing this story to help improve my writing skills. Please review my stories so that I can improve my writing skills. I have been told my writing style reflects my conversational skills a bit so please review and tell me what needs improvement.

The sisters- Chapter 1: The Saiyan sisters awaken

After decades of dormancy, the pods containing the 12 Saiyans open up a week after the battle between Goku and Beerus. None have aged one bit and are all the same as they were when they left planet Vegeta. Celeswy is the first to get up. She sits up straight and stretches and yawns before smacking her lips. Celeswy climbs out of her pod and walks over to her sister who appears to still be sleeping. She stands next to the pod and says," C'mon Semaya, get up. We finally got here."

Semaya said still laying down," No, I don't want to get up. Just let me sleep for six more years."

Celeswy said in response," You sound like Uncle Beerus; c'mon, you need to get up, I don't want to do what Dad does to get you up." Semaya just turned to her side. "Alright I warned you sis." Celeswy took a deep breath before she shouted out," SEMAYA, GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND GET OUT OF BED NOW!" Semaya screamed and rolled out of the pod and onto the floor.

Semaya said as she rubbed her head while lying on the floor," I always hate that you know."

Celeswy said as her sister stood up," I wouldn't have done it if you just got up like I asked you to. Anyway, we're finally on that planet Dad wanted us to go to."

Semaya said getting a bit excited," Really, we're here? Oh boy, I can't want to get out there and see all the food this planet has. I've been dreaming of nothing but that while I slept."

Celeswy said," Alright, calm down, we need to check everything first. I'll check on all the other passengers, you check on the controls." Semaya nodded yes and walked to the pilot chamber. Celeswy walked to each pod to check on all the Saiyan children that were with them. She eventually reached the pod containing her father's corpse. "We made it Dad, we finally made it."

Meanwhile, in the pilot chamber, Semaya has just approached the computer controls. "Alright, now let's see how everything is doing." Semaya pressed a few buttons and a couple of error messages appeared on screen. Semaya typed a bit more and she flinched when the controls sparked and short circuited. She went back into the main chamber and said to her sister," Um sis, there's something wrong with the controls. Can you come and look at it?"

Later, Celeswy is seen messing with the underneath of the controls. She says as she pulls out a piece and stands up," This is really weird. The parts are covered in decades worth of dust and rust."

Semaya said," How is that possible?"

Celeswy said," Well either the controls malfunctioned and we've been asleep for years or something else entirely happened. Either way, I think it's best we leave the ship. If the controls are like this, all the food is probably too."

Semaya said," Really, all of the food; even Dad's special super ultra-goodness gourmet meat?"

Celeswy said," For the last time, it is just called Dad's special meat and why don't you go see for yourself?"

Semaya flew out of the pilot chamber at high speeds to check their food supply. A scream was soon heard. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All the orphan Saiyans were crying as Celeswy entered the chamber to see Semaya desperately searching through the crates for some good food, tossing rotten and moldy food on the ground. "There's got to be some left, there's got to be! I was so looking forward to eating Dad's special meat when we got here; why, why, whyyyy?!" Semaya started crying.

Celeswy said as she approached the exit door," Get a hold of yourself sis. We can always get more food…" Celeswy put her hands on the door and prepared to open it manually. "… Right now we should focus on getting out of here WHOA!" As Celeswy opened the door, a pile of rubble came crashing down on top of her, completely burying her. Everyone in the ship got quiet all of a sudden. Celeswy then emerged from the rubble, covered in rock dust, and spit a rock out of her mouth. All the Saiyan children and Semaya then started laughing.

Celeswy growled and walked over to Semaya and pulled her by the ear while walking back to the door. "Ow, ow, ow, ow."

Celeswy let go of her sister's ear and said," This is no laughing matter. All this rubble means we're buried under something. We need to clear it out alright."

Semaya said," Alright, I get it. You didn't need to pull me by the ear."

Celeswy said," I needed to release some frustration. C'mon, a De~yuarukirā should do the trick." The two girls then held their hands in front of each other and concentrated their Ki until a massive blue energy ball appeared. Then both sisters threw it and it created a tunnel leading upward. The girls then loaded all 10 orphan Saiyans into one pod. Celeswy picked up this pod and Semaya picked up the pod containing their father. The sisters flew through the tunnel carrying these pods.

When they got to the surface, they looked around at the environment surrounding them while setting down their pods. It was a sunny, green field with rock formations surrounding it; in the distance was what looked like a very large city. The sisters were in awe at the landscape. Semaya said," Wow, this place is beautiful. Dad picked a good planet to escape to."

Celeswy said," He sure did." Then the loud growling of both sisters' stomachs was heard all across the field. This growling caught the attention of a massive creature. The two girls chuckled a bit before Celeswy said," Guess we better find something to eat. I'm sure the kids are hungry as well." Then the ground started shaking as a massive T-rex style dinosaur started slowly approaching the sisters. The girls noticed it and Celeswy said," Wow, that was convenient; with that creature we'll be able to feed everyone here."

Semaya said," Too bad it's not any bigger though. If it was just the two of us then that thing would have no trouble being a meal. Oh well, I call killing it." The dinosaur let out a roar and Semaya fired out a Ki blast that instantly killed the creature. It fell to the ground dead. Later, all the meat on the dinosaur has been removed, leaving just its skeleton. The sisters are by a fire eating huge slabs of cooked dinosaur meat. The orphan Saiyan children are eating just as big of pieces. Semaya says as she eats," This isn't half bad. Not as good as Dad's home cooking, but beggars can't be choosers; speaking of Dad, how's his body doing?"

Celeswy looked toward the pod containing her father and said," Well, it's still in good condition, perfect for when we decide to bury him. Also, do you want to bury him right here?"

Semaya said," Nah, Dad would have wanted to be buried alongside other people." She swallowed and finished her meal as did everyone else. "Let's go ask some of the locals where we can bury him." Celeswy nodded yes and picked up the pod containing the children. Semaya picked up the pod containing her father and they both flew off.

Later at night, an earthling couple is seen walking through some woods. They both appear to be teenagers. The guy is wearing a black punk jacket and jeans. His hair is short and messy and his eyes are covered by sunglasses. The girl has long orange hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a red skirt with black pants underneath and a pink top. The girl says," I don't know about this Tommy. I heard there have been several muggings in these woods lately."

The guy named Tommy said," Don't worry babe, if anyone tries anything, I'll take care of them."

Then a guy holding a gun jumped out of the bushes and pointed it at the couple. The guy had on a black ski mask and was wearing what seemed to be a bush costume. He shouted out," Freeze and hand over all your belongings!"

The couple screamed and Tommy pushed the girl towards the man. "Take her, let me live!" He then ran away screaming.

The girl screamed out," We are so through!" The girl then notice the man was still pointing the gun at her and became nervous.

The man then said," Hand over all your belongings to me girly and I won't shoot you in the head." After tossing all the stuff in her pockets to the man, he then said," Everything girly, that includes your clothes and underwear he he he."

The girl screamed out," What, you can't be serious?! Pervert!"

The man shouted," Do it or a bullet goes right through your skull." Then some rustling was heard coming from some nearby bushes.

The sisters then walked through the bushes carrying the pods. They were having a conversation with each other. "… listen Celeswy, I'm telling you we passed by that tree four times already. Why won't you admit we're lost…?" The sisters then noticed the girl and mugger.

The man then shouted," Don't move an inch or else I'll kill this girl!"

Celeswy then asked as she and Semaya put the pods down," What's going on here?"

The girl screamed out," This guy is trying to take all my stuff and kill me, help!"

The mugger shouted," Quiet you, unless you cooperate none of you will leave here alive!" The two sisters quickly figured out what was going on. Celeswy then fired a bullet sized Ki blasts which knocked the muggers gun out of his hand. Semaya then knocked down a tree with her fist in order to intimidate the man. It worked and the mugger ran away screaming like a baby.

The sisters then approached the girl that was mugged. Semaya said," Are you alright?"

The girl, shaken up from both the mugging and the girls super powers, then noticed the girls tails and said," What are you two?!"

Semaya said," Oh um, we're called Saiyans. I guess you would consider us to be aliens from another planet."

This caused the girl to scream and say," AHHH, please don't kill or dissect me, please!"

Celeswy then said," It is okay, calm down; we're not here to do anything like that, we actually came to this planet to get away from killing. Let's start over, my name is Celeswy and this is my younger sister Semaya. What's your name?"

The girl said calming down," My name is Rose and did you say you came to this planet to get away from killing?"

Semaya said," Yeah, see we Saiyans are supposed to be a race of warriors but not our family; me, Celeswy, and Dad always enjoyed fighting in a competitive way but the race of our race loved to kill. We worked for an intergalactic warlord named Frieza who had us destroy and conquer planets. Dad found out Frieza was eventually going to destroy our planet so; Dad gathered ten orphans and we escaped."

Rose then said," Wow that is a lot to take in all at once; you said you came with your Dad, where is he?"

Celeswy then pointed to the pod containing their father's corpse. "He, was killed before we could escape. He always wanted to be buried with other people so that's why we took him with us."

Rose said," Oh, I'm sorry about that. If you want a place to bury him, you could always bury him alongside my parents. I lost them too and I'm sure they wouldn't mind having your Dad buried next to them. C'mon, I'll take you to my uncle."

Celeswy said," Thanks, this means a lot." The sisters then picked up the pods and followed Rose to her home.

Author's Note: Alright, the first chapter is officially done. To answer some quick questions, yes the Beerus Celeswy called uncle is the God of Destruction Beerus and the reason why will be revealed in a later chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what needs improvement and I'll try to get the chapters in as quick as I can.


	3. Chapter 2

The sisters-Chapter 2: Welcome to Earth

After following the girl named Rose for an hour, the sisters saw a house right in the middle of a small grove. It was a small and simple house. It appeared to only have one floor and was elevated by two foot tall support beams. The roof was a triangular shape and covered in blue tiles. The rest of the outside resembled a traditional style Japanese house. Rose stopped walking and so did the two sisters. She then turned to the sisters and said," Well, here's my uncle's house, I'll call him out." Rose turned back to the house and yelled out," Uncle Ren, can you come out here, we have guests!"

The front sliding door slid to the side and a man walked through. He was about the same height as Celeswy. He had brown eyes and his black hair had a ponytail on the back of his head. He wore a blue kimono and had a goatee and long Chinese beard on his face. He looked to be in his thirties. The man quickly took notice of the two Saiyans; more specifically their tails, clothing style, and evident strength from the pods they were carrying. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things. He then said," Rose, who and what are these two girls?"

Rose then pointed to each indicated girl and said," Uncle, this is Celeswy and her younger sister Semaya. They are a race of aliens called Saiyans. They just saved my life earlier."

Rose's uncle then turned to the sisters and asked," Is this true?" Celeswy and Semaya both said yes. "I see, I shall ask all of you the details later, but first let me introduce myself. I am Ren Liánhuā Hēisè, and you've already met my niece Rose Hēisè. You have my gratitude for saving my niece. Please come in and we shall discuss everything over some tea."

Semaya said," What is tea?"

Ren said," Come in and you shall find out." Ren enters the house and Rose and the sisters follow. The inside of the house is seen. It does match the outside and looks like a regular house. Everyone is sitting at a table in the kitchen with the pods on the ground nearby. Ren says as the two Saiyans sip some tea," So, your race was a warrior race that worked for an intergalactic warlord named Frieza, but your father was a scientist. One day, he got a sample of Frieza's DNA and found out how powerful Frieza was and that he would one day destroy your planet and race. He then decided it would be best to leave the planet and wait for when you could take him on. But then he was killed while you were escaping and your ship malfunctioned and you've all been asleep for years. Did I get all that right?"

Semaya said," Yep, you sure did," and continued sipping her tea.

Ren then turned to Rose and said," And while you were out with that boyfriend of yours, you got attacked by the forest mugger and he offered you up in order to save his own life and these girls saved you correct?"

Rose said a bit angry about her ex-boyfriend," That's right, I can't believe that jerk ditched me in order to save his own butt. I am so punching him in the face the next time I see him!"

Ren said sipping some tea," I warned you about him. Like how several creatures in nature use patterns to make themselves look bigger, he made himself look tough in order to hide the face of a coward." Ren then looked at the pods the two Saiyans brought with them. He then turned to them and said," I am deeply sorry for what happened to your father. From your story, I can tell he died trying to protect those he loved, something truly honorable. I know we have only just met but me and my niece will help you anyway we can."

Celeswy said," Thanks, we really appreciate this."

Ren then said," Well, I suppose we should start with burying your father. Come, bring him to the back of the house and we shall get started." The girls nodded yes, stood up, and picked up the pod containing their father. They then walked to the back of the house.

Later, Ren is seen finishing the carving on a wooden tombstone with the sisters and Rose standing behind him. There are two other tombstones to its right. The carving reads _"Here lays Carn, a loving father and noble man. May he be happy knowing his daughters survived."_ Ren backed away from the tombstone and said," My brother and his wife would've wanted to have your father buried with them. I hope he is happy to know you girls survived."

Celeswy said," Again, thanks for all this. We really appreciate all you have done."

Ren said," It is no problem; Rose, will you please show these girls and those other children to the guest room?" Rose nodded and led the sisters back inside. Ren then turned back to the tombstones and said," I am taking in aliens that have lost their parents. Ha ha ha, I seem to have a habit of taking in children like them."

With Semaya carrying the pod of orphan Saiyans, the sisters entered a room Rose led them to. It had two beds and three cribs in the corner. Rose said," Before my uncle took me in, this house used to be a tiny orphanage. My room is the same; if you need anything just call." Rose then left the room and closed the door behind them.

Semaya said as she and her sister were putting the orphan Saiyans in their cribs," Man, these people are so nice. The only person I've ever seen act this nice was Dad."

Celeswy said," You do remember what planet we came from right?"

Semaya laughed a bit. "Fair point, it just feels nice to be around people like these. I could get used to living on a planet like this."

Celeswy said as the two sisters finished up and climbed into the beds," I just hope they'll have enough food feed all of us. Dad told me he has not met any other race with the same appetite as a Saiyan's."

Semaya said," Yeah well we can always hunt for the food we need; well goodnight sis." Celeswy said goodnight in response and the two quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, all the Saiyans in the house were woken up by the smell of food. The two sisters quickly rushed out of their room and into the kitchen. Set on the table was a large amount of food by human standards. Ren and Rose were cooking some more food by the stove. Ren turned to the girls and said," Hello there, I did not know what you would like so I set out a large spread. Feel free to help your…" Ren wasn't able to finish that sentence, he was in shock. Celeswy and Semaya quickly scarfed down all the food on the table until there was nothing left.

After finishing, both girls said," More please." Rose and Ren were in complete shock at what they just saw. After an hour has passed, haphazardly stacked bowls and plates are seen on the table and the sisters are still seen eating.

Rose then asks," Do Saiyans normally eat this much?"

Both sisters said," Yep," and both Ren and Rose fell over.

Ren then says," Well, lucky it was shopping day. Maybe your appetites will finally be able to put a dent in my wallet. Rose, will you please go do the shopping today?"

Rose said," Sure Uncle, I will." Rose then turned to the sisters and said," You better come too. If you're both going to live on Earth, I think you should have some clothes that say Earth." The girls paused eating and blinked a few times in confusion.

Later, the sisters are seen climbing out of a flying car with a ridiculous amount of grocery bags in it. They are standing in front of a large mall. After getting the car into its capsule, Rose walks up to the girls and says," Well, here we are; one of the best malls to go shopping at."

Semaya then asked," Why are we here again?"

Rose then said," Because of that," Rose pointed to the battle armor the girls were wearing. "If you're going to live on Earth, then you should at least have some clothes that say you live here. C'mon, let's pick some out." The girls entered the mall; the two Saiyans were in awe, they've never seen anything like this before. Rose then saw a nearby clothing shop and dragged the sisters into it. Throughout the entire time they were there, the two Saiyans were seen trying on a number of different clothing styles.

While trying them on and buying these clothes, Celeswy asked," Hey Rose, are you sure it's okay for us to be getting this many clothes?"

Rose said as they continued their shopping spree," Don't worry about it. Uncle Ren is constantly winning contests and lotteries he didn't enter so we're rich. He wishes we weren't though, it annoys him that we can't live a simple life like he wants." After their shopping spree, the Saiyan sisters are seen carrying a large amount of clothing bags with Rose walking in front. Rose said as they walked," Alright that seems like enough shopping for today, let's go… huh?" Rose turned around to see that something has caught the attention of the sisters. The two were staring at the display case of a martial arts clothing store. In the display case were several unique styles of Gi like clothing, two of which the girls were focused on. Celeswy was focused on one that was purple with blue rims across it. It was made in the style of a short skirt with short sleeves as well and had black shoes to go with it. Semaya was focused on something that was a similar style. The one she was focused on was green instead of purple and was a much longer skirt. Rose walked up to the girls, looked at the display case for a second and said," Huh, didn't even know this mall had a martial arts clothing store. Well you learn something new every day; let's go home… uh girls?" The girls both entered the store. After someone retrieved the clothes the sisters were staring at in the display case, the girls shortly come out wearing the clothes they were staring at. Rose then said," Oh, now I understand," before they all continued their walk out of the store.

Meanwhile in that store, the wife of the legendary Saiyan Goku, Chi-Chi is seen carrying some bags. She appears to be really angry. She says," I can't believe Goku skipped out on helping me shop for some training! Why that… that…" Chi-Chi didn't look where she was going and ended up bumping into Rose, Celeswy, and Semaya. All four of them fell onto the floor. They then all apologized to each other and helped to pick up all their bags. As they did this though, Chi-Chi noticed the tails Celeswy and Semaya had. She said in her head," They have tails, like Goku and Gohan used to have." After getting all their bags picked up, Rose and the sisters said goodbye and left. Chi-Chi said after they left," They were Saiyans, I need to tell Goku."

Later, the flying car is seen stopping in front of Ren's house. After unloading everything and getting the car into its capsule, the girls notice Ren is outside along with the orphan Saiyans. Ren appears to be trying to keep the door from bursting open. Ren says after noticing the girls," Ah it is good to see all of you. Celeswy, Semaya, I am in need of your appetites."

Semaya asked," Why?" Then the door burst open and an avalanche of frozen steaks buries everyone.

Everyone climbs out of the pile and Ren says," I have won a lifetime supply of steaks."

Meanwhile at Goku's house, Chi-Chi is seen setting up the table for supper. Goku and Goten quickly both enter quickly. Goku says," Oh boy, nothing beats food after a hard day of training." Both Goku and Goten start scarfing down the food.

Chi-Chi says as she brings more food," Goku, there's something important I need to tell you."

Goku says as he eats," Oh yeah what is it?"

Chi-Chi says," When I was shopping at the mall today, I bumped into these three girls, two of which had tails. I think they were Saiyans!"

Goku spit out his food in surprise. He then shouted out," WHAT?!"

Author's note: Well, hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. I noticed a lot of people are not reading much beyond the prologue so I want to know is that normal. This is my first time writing on this website. Well, please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball The sisters-Chapter 3: Meeting others

It is now nighttime at Ren's house. The pile of steaks has shrunken greatly. Celeswy, Semaya, and the orphan Saiyans are outside eating cooked steaks while Ren and Rose bring them more. Ren says as he brings them more steaks," I may never get used to seeing you all eat."

Semaya said with a steak in her mouth," Don't care, I love your cooking. It's almost as good as Dad's."

Ren said," Well, thank you, but these steaks are pre-cooked. None of this is my home cooking you know."

Rose then sat down next to the girls and ate a single steak with them. Rose then asked," Soo, I was wondering, can I ask a few questions about you girls?"

Semaya said," Sure, ask away."

Rose said," Okay, question one; how old are each of you girls?"

Celeswy said," I'm 15 and Semaya is 14."

Rose then said," Wow Celeswy, I would have never guessed we were the same age."

Semaya then said," We Saiyans are young till we reach 80 and don't age much. Although, I guess we did have some growth spurts at very young ages."

Rose then said," Young till you're 80, I so envy you right now. Anyway, next question; what are the names of all the other Saiyans you have with you?"

Celeswy said pointing to five boy Saiyans," Well that's Lemogra, Tichoke, Lattuce, Corgetta, Rugu..." She then pointed to the remaining Saiyans which were all girls. "...Jinjer, Cassa, Zucchi, Chaya, and Umpkin."

Rose said," Okay, now for my final question; how strong are you girls? You said you're from a race of warriors, and after seeing a bit of what you could do I just have to know."

Semaya said," Pretty strong I guess, actually talking about fighting is making me want to. What do you say Celeswy, you up for a sparring match?"

Semaya's sister finished her current steak and said in response," You know it, ready when you are." Semaya finished her current steak and flew high into the air along with Celeswy. They both struck a fighting pose.

Semaya then said," We go on the count of three. Ready, one, two, three!" The sisters flew at each other and punched at the same time. Their fists collided and they stopped for one second before unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks. Celeswy backed up and fired a barrage of Ki blasts at her sister. Semaya dodged all of them and got in close to deliver a powerful kick. Celeswy responded with a punch to the stomach. Semaya flew back a bit and said," This is fun sis, but I have an idea. What say you and I test out that ability we got back on Planet Vegeta?"

Celeswy said," I thought you'd never ask." They then charged up and both turned into Super Saiyans.

A little bit earlier at the Capsule Corporation, the Saiyan prince Vegeta is doing a bit of nighttime training in his training capsule. Then all of the sudden the machine stopped and a tv screen appeared. On it was Goku; he was smiling happily. Vegeta then angrily said," What is it Kakarot, I am in the middle of training right now."

Goku said," Vegeta, earlier Chi-Chi told me something that you need to hear. Come here and I'll tell you."

After exiting the training room, Vegeta went to Goku who was standing in front of the main building. Vegeta said," It better be damn important Kakarot for you to interrupt my training."

Goku said," It is Vegeta; Chi-Chi told when she went shopping earlier that she bumped into to these two girls who had tails."

Vegeta was a bit surprised. "Wait a minute, Kakarot are you saying that these girls were..."

"...Saiyans, yeah probably," finished Goku.

Vegeta said," Preposterous, there are no other Saiyans besides us. How can there be two others?"

Goku said," I don't know Vegeta, I just know you needed to hear this." Then both Goku and Vegeta sensed a massive surge of energy. "Vegeta do you..."

Vegeta said," Yes Kakarot, I sense it too. There's only one thing this much power can be." The two Saiyans then flew to where they were sensing the energy.

Back at Ren and Rose's house, the Uncle and niece pair were in shock by the girl's sudden transformation. The two girls were stretching a bit in preparation. After they were done stretching, Semaya said," Alright, let's see what this 'Super Saiyan' thing can do." The two flew faster than the eye could see. Ren and Rose could hear the fighting going on, but were having trouble seeing where it was. They Saiyan sisters then reappeared. Celeswy kicked her younger sister, sending her flying back a bit. Semaya fired a massive Ki blast in response. Celeswy didn't have time to react and it hit her directly. With a few bruises on her body, Celeswy charged at her sister, ready to deliver a punch, and Semaya braced herself for the attack.

Then out of nowhere, Goku appeared in between the sisters and said," Hi, my name is Goku and..." Celeswy didn't have time to stop her attack and ended up accidentally punching Goku in the face. Everyone was in complete shock about this.

Celeswy backed up and said," Oh I'm so sorry, me and my sister were sparring with each other and you just appeared right in front of us. I didn't mean to punch you sir, whoever you are."

Goku said cheerfully in response," Nah, it's alright, that was a good punch actually; you're pretty strong."

Vegeta then appeared and said," Looks you were right Kakarot; there are two other Saiyans besides us, and they are Super Saiyans as well. This is unexpected Kakarot."

Goku said," Yeah, I wasn't expecting that either Vegeta."

Semaya and Celeswy were a bit shocked after hearing that name. They returned to their base forms, and Semaya then said," Wait a minute, did you say that you're both Saiyans?"

Goku said," Yeah, both me and Vegeta."

Semaya turned to Vegeta and said," And you wouldn't happen to be Prince Vegeta would you?"

Vegeta said," As Saiyans you should already know the answer to that, but yes I am the Prince of all Saiyans." Both sisters became alert. They flew back, floated next to each other, and took a fighting stance.

Celeswy said," If you're here to take us back or execute us, just know we won't go down without a fight. Our father Carn paid the ultimate price for getting us here and we won't let his sacrifice be in vain." Vegeta recognized the name Celeswy mentioned.

Goku nervously said," Wait wait you got it all wrong. We just came here to check out the source of power we sensed and..."

Vegeta then said," Kakarot let me handle this." Vegeta then approached the sisters and they became more alert. "I've heard mention of a Saiyan named Carn from my father once. He was a scientist who tried to run away from our race correct?"

Semaya said," Yeah, and he succeeded in getting us and ten orphans here."

Vegeta then said," Drop your guard, that was decades ago and a lot has changed in that time. The Saiyans are no longer what we used to be."

Celeswy said," How do we know we can trust you?"

Vegeta then said," You doubt my word, I am your Prince. You will listen to what I have to say or else..."

Goku interrupted," Umm, let me take it from here Vegeta." Vegeta growled and Goku turned to the sisters. "Vegeta's right actually, the few of us Saiyans that are left are not evil."

Celeswy said," Few of us left, does that mean Dad's prediction came true and Frieza killed our race?"

Goku said," Unfortunately yes, but you won't have to worry about him. I beat Frieza a while back and then someone else destroyed him."

Semaya then said," You beat Frieza, how is that... Wait, can you also...?!"

Goku said," Mm-hm, c'mon Vegeta let's show them." Both Goku and Vegeta concentrated their power and turned into Super Saiyans. The sisters were in awe by this transformation. "If you think that's impressive, then check this out." Goku and Vegeta then continued this show of power by transforming into level two and then level three. Celeswy and Semaya were experiencing mixed emotions of excitement, fear, admiration, inspiration, and shock. Ren and Rose who were still watching this were completely confused. The sisters floated down and stood next to Ren and Rose. Goku and Vegeta returned to their base forms as they landed in front of them. Goku then said," Well, what do you think?" There was silence before everyone barraged Goku and Vegeta with questions.

Later, everyone is having some tea inside the house. Vegeta says," Is there anything else that needs some explaining?"

Ren said," I believe we all understand everything between each other now. I always did find the excuses Mr. Satan used to a be bit, well lame and strange. He may not be the warrior the world thinks he is, but your stories have told me he is still a hero in way."

Goku said," Yeah well, I didn't think we'd be able to give our life stories in one night." Goku turned to the sisters and said," Anyway, since you're here on Earth now, what do you plan to do."

Semaya said," We're not sure yet, but we do have something to ask you guys."

The sisters simultaneously said," Will you please train us? We'd love to fight at full strength with you guys." This question surprised both Goku and Vegeta.

Goku then said," Chi-Chi might get mad about it, but sure why not."

Vegeta said," No, I am the prince of all Saiyans. I have better things to do than train some brats."

Goku thought for a moment then said," That's ok Vegeta, you probably wouldn't be that good of a teacher anyway."

Vegeta then said," And what is that supposed mean Kakarot?!"

Goku said," I'm just saying, you just don't seem like you would be that good of a teacher."

Vegeta then yelled out," I'll show you Kakarot, I'll train one of these girls so hard that she will beat you with just one punch!"

Celeswy said," Great; I'll train with you Prince Vegeta and Semaya will train with Goku, that way we both get some training done." After agreeing to this, Goku and Vegeta left and the sisters went to bed.

Author's Note: Just want to tell my future plans. I plan to do the Resurrection F saga then introduce my own original saga before moving on to the Universe 6 tournament. And if you have any questions about updates know I am a high school senior and because of a religious fast or however its spelled, I can't watch any anime until the end of the month, so I haven't had motivation to write. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

The sisters-Chapter 4: Training with Goku and Vegeta.

The Saiyan sisters have just finished breakfast. They are standing outside with massive bags of food on their backs. Celeswy said to Ren and Rose," Are you sure you'll be able to handle them? They aren't earthling kids you know, they are all Saiyans."

Ren said," Do not worry; I believe I have a good enough understanding of you Saiyans in order to take care of them."

Rose then said," But if we do need some help, take these..." Rose handed both sisters some cellphones. "We'll call you on them if it's an emergency. Well, enjoy your training, bye." Ren and Rose walked inside and closed the door behind them. The sisters then walked a bit before stopping a few feet in front of the house. They waited a bit and then Goku and Vegeta appeared.

Goku said," Hey there, nice to see you two again, you ready to start training?"

Semaya said," You know it, let's go." Eager to train, Semaya grabbed onto Goku and he used Instant Transmission.

Vegeta then said to Celeswy," Hmph, you are now my student. As my student I will train you so hard that your training will surpass the training Kakarot is giving your sister a hundredfold. Now come, let's be off."

Vegeta flew off and Celeswy said in her head before following him," I made a big mistake."

Goku and Semaya are seen on King Kai's planet. Goku says," Well, here's where we're going to train at."

Semaya then asks," What is this place?"

Goku says," This is King Kai's planet. Its gravity is ten times that of Earth's so it's a great place to train."

Semaya then said," Wait, did you say King Kai? One of the Kais lives here."

King Kai then came out of his house and said," I'm surprised some random person knows about the existence of the Kais." King Kai then turned to Goku and said," Goku what are you doing here, and who is this?"

Goku the said," Hey King Kai, it's good to see you. This is Semaya; she's a Saiyan like me. We're here to do some training."

King Kai then said," Goku I've told you before, my planet is not a work out gym!" King Kai then turned to Semaya and said," But I must say I'm surprised, I didn't think there were any other Saiyans besides Goku and the others."

Semaya said," And I never thought I would meet one of the Kais. It is an honor to meet you sir."

King Kai then asked," How do you know so much about the Kais?"

Semaya then casually said," Oh, Uncle Beerus told me about the Kais." This surprised both Goku and King Kai greatly.

King Kai then asked a bit nervous," When you said Beerus, did you mean Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction!?"

Semaya said just as casually," Yep, the one and only." Goku and King Kai were completely shocked by how she was talking about Lord Beerus so lightly. "Man, it's been awhile since I've last seen Uncle Beerus, I wonder how he's doing."

Goku then said," Actually, I fought Lord Beerus just last week. He was really strong and that fight was a lot of fun."

Semaya said," Wow, you must be strong to challenge Uncle Beerus, how did you..."

King Kai then said," Umm, why do you keep calling Lord Beerus Uncle?!"

Semaya said," Oh, see a while back Uncle Beerus came to planet Vegeta. After having supper courtesy of the king, he ran into my Dad. Dad saw some rashes on Uncle Beerus's skin that needed some treatment, so Dad helped him out. He then gave Uncle Beerus a luxury massage, and invited him to eat with us. It was at supper that Uncle Beerus told us who he was. Why I call him Uncle, well after eating Dad's special meat, Uncle Beerus asked for the recipe. When Dad told him it was a family recipe, Uncle Beerus then declared himself a member of the family. That's how he became my uncle."

King Kai was confused and shocked. "He declared himself a member of your family?"

Semaya said," It was really good meat; anyway Goku let's do what we came here for."

Goku said," Alright, let's start with a little fight so we know how strong we both are." Semaya and Goku struck fighting poses and King Kai started to panic.

King Kai then ran towards his house and screamed out," Bubbles, get the sandbags, hurry!" Semaya and Goku flew at each other. Semaya delivered a powerful punch but Goku dodged it and flew behind her. He then kicked and sent her flying a bit. Semaya then powered up and turned into Super Saiyan form. Goku did the same and they threw several punches and kicks at each other.

Goku floated in the air and said," You're pretty good, let's see how you do against this." Goku then prepared to deliver a Kamehameha attack. "Ka me ha..." Semaya took note of what Goku was doing and then actually copied him. "…me HA!" Goku's and Semaya's Kamehameha beams collided and pushed against each other. Then, Semaya suddenly turned into Super Saiyan level two and overpowered Goku's Kamehameha blast. Goku was engulfed in the blast. After the dust cleared, Goku said surprised," You can already transform into level two, how?"

Semaya said," I don't know, I just felt I needed more power and it happened; it does feel awesome though."

Goku then said," In that case," and transformed into level two himself. The two continued to fight with each other. After dodging a flurry of punches and kicks from each other, Goku then managed to land a hit on Semaya. Goku then repeatedly punched and kicked her. She then blasted Goku away with a Ki blast. Semaya's hair then suddenly grew longer and became massive. She had transformed into Super Saiyan level three. Goku was surprised and shocked. He said," Wow, we've only been training for a bit and you've already transformed into level three. How are you doing this?"

Semaya said," I don't know, it just comes naturally to me I guess. Well, I'm going to stretch before seeing what I can do." Semaya did just that.

Goku then said," I wonder if Vegeta is dealing with something like this?"

Meanwhile, in Vegeta's training capsule at the Capsule Corporation, Vegeta is dealing with the same thing as Goku. Celeswy has transformed into level three and is stretching. Vegeta says in his head," How is this possible damn it? It took me and Kakarot years to perfect Super Saiyan transformation, yet this girl has achieved it in only a half hour. I am the prince of all Saiyans, how can a girl like this be more naturally gifted than me?"

Celeswy then said," Alright, let's do this." She flew at Vegeta and delivered a punch to the stomach. Vegeta was pushed back a few feet. He growled and powered up. He charged at Celeswy in anger and started to repeatedly punch and kick. She had no trouble dodging them; then Vegeta used Galick Gun and pushed her back. Vegeta then punched her hard and she went flying backwards.

Vegeta then shouted out," Victory will be mine!" Then a phone started ringing all of a sudden. Both Saiyans powered down and Celeswy got the phone Ren and Rose gave her out of her pocket.

Meanwhile on King Kai's planet, the exact same thing was happening. Goku and Semaya powered down and the female Saiyan answered her phone. Both sisters said as they answered," Hello?"

On the phone, Rose screamed out," Celeswy, Semaya, so glad I was able to get a hold of you! Me and Uncle Ren need help, RIGHT NOW! Hey what are you doing; put that down, PUT THAT DOWN AHHHHHHHHH...!" Rose hung up.

Both sisters said to the Saiyans they were with," Umm, can we cut training short for today?"

Later, Vegeta and Celeswy are seen landing in front of Rose's house. Goku uses Instant Transmission and he and Semaya appear right next to Vegeta and Celeswy. The sound of lots of things breaking is heard coming from inside the house. Rose opens the front door and shouts out," Thank goodness you're here, we need help with these orphan Saiyans!" Behind her, Ren is seen trying to pull a chair away from an orphan. Rose then tries to help him.

Semaya and Celeswy say to Goku and Vegeta before running in," We had a great time training with you, hope we can do it again, bye." They ran in to assist Ren and Rose and closed the door behind them.

Goku then said to Vegeta," So, did Celeswy also go Super Saiyan three when she was training with you?"

Vegeta said," Yes Kakarot, she did; there is something off about those girls, and I'm not just talking about the fact that they achieved Super Saiyan transformation so quickly and easily. Their hair and eye color is not normal for Saiyans."

Goku said," Yeah I noticed that too; do you think they're some kind of special type of Saiyan?"

Vegeta said," Possibly, but that doesn't matter. I am the prince of all Saiyans; my power surpasses theirs greatly."

"Ok Vegeta, well I better get back. Chi-Chi is probably upset I spent the day training." Goku and Vegeta flew off and went home.

Author's note: Sorry for the slow updates. I've been dealing with panic attacks as of late and haven't been able to write anything. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
